


studying sessions, love confessions.

by orphan_account



Category: Saved By The Bell (TV 2020), Saved by the Bell RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, High School, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 01, Romance, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She missed him; his kisses, the way he sighed softly into her mouth as their kisses deepened seemingly, how his hands rested on her waist, fingers digging into her skin. It felt so good––but deep down, Aisha knew that it was wrong.He has a girlfriend and here she was in his living room, kissing and gropping him as if she was the one that filled that position.—a study session between jamie and aisha leads to something more.
Relationships: Aisha Garcia & Jamie Spano, Aisha Garcia/Jamie Spano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	studying sessions, love confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom is really small and i doubt anyone will read this, but i watched the reboot when it came out and i loved jamie and aisha’s relationship (as short lived as it was). i wish the writers didn’t break them up but if it gets a season two i could see the possibility of a love triangle.

Her entire life Aisha’s been fairly content with who she was. Sure, she wasn’t the richest person nor did she obtain a stylistic wardrobe and have celebrity connections along with a stellar popularity status, but she was loyal as hell and she was a great friend who’d do anything for anyone that she cared about no matter the cost–– which is exactly why she’d broken up with Jamie and was now suffering through the pain of having to endure seeing him and Lexi walking around school hand-in-hand together. 

Aisha liked Lexi, she really did (which was surprising because she had a great disdain towards pretentious rich people that gloated and fawned about their money), but Lexi was different. While she did do all of those things, she was also a good person.   
  
She changed substantially from when Aisha and Daisy first arrived to Bayside going from the prude, self-revolved, narcissistic rich girl to being one of their closest friends. The change hasn’t been one Aisha anticipated at all and caught her by surprise, but much to her aghast she found out that Lexi’s personality wasn’t that bad to begin with. 

Anyway, the point being is that she liked Lexi. She was funny, incredibly stylish, smart but quick witted and snarky, and have you seen her face? She resembled a goddess. 

So, it came to no shock that Jamie had noticed all these things about Lexi as well which resulted into them kissing and now dating. It’s not like she didn’t want them together––because for the most part, from her perspective, they looked happy together.

They were always giving each other these heart eyes looks and displaying some excessive public affection to one another. It was cute, _they_ were cute. It’s just... she didn’t expect Jamie to move on from her _so_ quickly! 

He’d just been crouched down on one knee with a ring in his hand, confessing his love for her and saying that he wanted to marry her no longer than a few hours ago.

When she walked down the hall with the intention of seeking him out to tell him that she had made a big mistake breaking up with him and that her fears about them moving too quickly in their relationship was the primary factor in her abrupt decision, she was blindsided, aghast, completely taken by surprise when she rounded the corner and saw Lexi and Jamie standing there in a deep embrace kissing each other.   
  
Part of Aisha knows she can’t be mad because as she stated prior, she broke up with him. But that doesn’t mean that the pain wasn’t still fresh and didn’t eat away at her every time she spotted them together. 

She tried to hide the jealousy and bitterness, masquerading it behind a facade of happiness for them. It was wrong to feel these feelings of apprehension and jealousy about the situation, she knows this. That just didn’t change the way how she felt. 

She tried so hard to try to move on from Jamie. She thought that maybe if she pretended not to care, that it would be easier and that eventually all of those feelings that she did harbor for him would inevitably go away. 

That plan didn’t work at _all_.   
  
The more she pretended the more it hurt. Which really fucking sucked because they were both good people who deserved happiness and it just made Aisha feel more guilty for having these traitorous thoughts.   
  
She hasn’t disclosed of her regret or jealousy to anyone. She decided that it was best for her and for everyone as a way to avoid any drama. The last thing she needed in her life right now was more chaos. She already had enough of that any addition would only make things worse. And honestly, she wasn’t trying to do that. 

So, she sucked it up and proceeded through day by day, inwardly pining and battling her feelings for Jamie. She’s been so good at the nonchalance that Jamie was completely oblivious about her true feelings. That or he hasn’t acknowledged them because he didn’t feel the same way about her anymore.   
  
She really hoped it was the former, the latter option was depressing to think about.   
  
Football’s been one of the contributing factors that’s help distract her––that itself only worked so much because she still had to see Jamie. Practice allowed her to express all of her frustrations and pent up aggression. 

Aisha wasn’t typically one to wallow in self pity, but seeing someone you still care deeply about be happy with someone else is probably one of the most depressing things on the planet. 

“Hey,” The sound of someone’s voice calling out to her in attention retracts Aisha from her sullen reverie. Looking up, she sees Jamie approaching, his lunch tray in tow as he walked up to her. He’s giving her a sheepish smile––the same smile she’d grown to adore in their short lived relationship together.

The smile that made her weak kneed and gave her butterflies in her stomach (an admittance that she’d never say out loud because she loathed saying cheesy girl shit like that) but it was true. 

His hair was doing that fluffy, disheveled look. She used to run her fingers through each of the soft dark brown curls. She used to love doing that, the softness of his coiffs treading through her fingers, the fragrance of his honey scented shampoo filling her nostrils—god, she sounded so _pathetic!_

Feigning a facade of happiness through her pain, she gives him a small smile as she brings her hand up mid-air for a wave. 

“Hey.” She prodded at the untouched salad on her tray as he rounded the table and slid in onto the bench beside her. 

She tried to ignore the way his knee touched hers as he scooted close to her, their shoulders nearly heightened at the same level. 

“Michovitz’s test is next Thursday right? I’ve tried staying up in that class but it’s damn near impossible,” He began to speak, unraveling the plastic from around his spicy chicken wrap. “I mean it’s not like it would matter anyway if I did, chemistry’s too confusing.” He frowned slightly, shaking his head before taking a large bite out of the wrap. 

Aisha envied his ability to move on without a care and be able to start a casual conversation with his ex. Here he was talking as if they were friends as if nothing changed between them while she was still sulking in her misery. 

Lucky him. 

She decided to engage in the conversation, figuring that if she didn’t then she’d make things weird between them and she didn’t want to appear as if she was reluctant towards him for any reason whatsoever. 

“It’s tomorrow actually.” She says, causing him to furrow a brow and tilt a head curiously at her. _He looked so cute when he was confused. No! Not now._ Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Aisha further elaborated. “The test. It’s not next week, it’s tomorrow.” 

At this, Jamie’s eyes widened in aghast at the horrid revelation. 

“ _Tomorrow_?” He groaned as he tossed the half-eaten wrap onto the lunch tray. His face falls into his hands as he silently cursed to himself. “I was planning on studying. Coach Slater says I need to bring up my grades if I want to stay on the team. There’s no way I can cram all that information in time for tomorrow’s test.” He complained in defeat.   
  
Aisha relented in informing him that they’d been told about this test a week in advance, Mrs. Michovitz had informed them of the importance of the test and how it would be worth 40% of their final grade.   
  
He was already going through a lot at the moment, having to process all that information in addition of learning that the test was tomorrow instead would be a lot for Jamie to handle. 

“You should get a tutor, that’ll make it easier for you to study all of the material.” She suggested. 

At this, Jamie slowly lifts his head and stared at her with wide, jovial eyes. “Yeah! A tutor that’s a great idea. And I already know the perfect person to help me.” He smiled suggestively at her which unmistakably let’s her know that he was referring to her. 

_Oh no_. She shakes her head at the suggestion, immediately declining the offering. Not only would it be awkward as hell, since they haven’t been alone since before their breakup. Aisha typically avoided being around him to prevent any further additions of pain that she was already feeling––that plan was going terrible by the way, but another reason why she refused is because she simply wasn’t good at it. 

She did make good grades, but she wasn’t like Daisy whose been on honor roll since elementary school. She would be a much better candidate; she had the patience and the brains. 

“Uh, no. I can’t––” She began to decline, but is interrupted mid-sentence by Jamie who gives her another confused look. He turned in his seat so that he was facing Aisha. 

“What, why?” 

She shakes her head again, unable to reveal the truth. “I just can’t, okay? You should ask Daisy. She gets much better grades than me and she actually likes helping people.”  
  
The frown deepens on Jamie’s face. “I don’t know Daisy. I know you, Aisha and I would really appreciate it if you helped me.” He’s looking at her softly, with those big puppy dog eyes. It makes it hard for her to say no to him whenever he looks at her like that. 

He genuinely seemed as if he really wanted to study, she would never forgive herself if she didn’t at least try to help him. Surely she could set aside her feelings for him and assist him in trying to stay on the football team. 

That’s what friends did right? They helped each other. She would do the same for him.   
  
With a heavy sigh, Aisha conceded in agreement as she nods her head and gave him a small smile. 

“Okay, I’ll help you study. But no games, okay? We both need to pass this test and that’ll only work if we actually get the work done.” She forwarded in caution, pointing an accusatory finger at him in which he raises his hands in defense before crossing his finger over his chest, the gesture seals his promise. 

“No joking. Just studying.” He assures her, nodding his head in a determined confirmation. 

“You’re not hungry?” His sudden diversion in the change of topic catches her slightly by surprise. His facial features are waning a worried expression, his lips are thinned in a moue frown. “You haven’t been eating much lately. Every time we’re at lunch you aren’t eating your food. Is everything okay?” He asked, concern lilting heavily in his voice.

Aisha’s heart lurched in adoration.

She assumed that his caring for her stopped immediately after he began dating Lexi––she didn’t think that he noticed or even cared about her anymore. 

She shrugged half-heartedly as she continued to prod the food with her fork. 

“Aisha-” He begins, voice lowering an octave as he shifts and scoots his body even closer towards her. He was so close that she could smell his cologne and body wash now lingering in her nostrils, she could see the faint brown specks of his freckles on his face.   
  
He looked so adorable and she loved that he still paid attention and cared for her even though they weren’t dating. But she couldn’t allow herself to bask in the brief moment of bliss. His intentions were purely amicable and proceeded no further than that. 

“I’m fine, Jamie.” She says, quickly dismissing him with a wave of the hand to reassure him.

Honestly, her appetite as of late had been inconsistent and had ceased from its usual ravenous taste. She wasn’t exactly sure what was the reason or cause of this substantial change in her dietary consumption. 

“If you’re not though, you know that you can still talk to me right? About anything. We’re still friends and I care about you.” 

It was so hard trying to stop her feelings for him when he talked like _that_. At this point he was making it damn near impossible for her to try to move on. With the weighted intensity of his words and the way he was currently staring at her, Aisha thought that _maybe_ , just maybe she wasn’t the only one still feeling these unresolved feelings and that it was mutually reciprocated on his end too. 

But that was just a thought. Just her and her wishful thinking. 

Who was she kidding? With the way he and Lexie prowled around school it was evident that they were deeply in love. Besides, she couldn’t compete with someone he had years of history with. Lexi’s crush for Jamie had developed during their adolescent years and had only increased throughout high school. 

They’d been friends, neighbors for most of their lives. She’d been foolish to think that she had a chance of intercepting into that. 

Regardless of people’s initial negative perception of him being dim-witted and subjecting him to nothing but a jock, Jamie was actually the sweetest most caring person that Aisha knew. He had the biggest heart and whenever he cared for or about something or someone, he cared deeply. 

It was one of the things she loved most about him. 

“I just–I don’t want you not apart of my life just because we’re not dating anymore. You’re important to me, Aisha and your friendship means everything to me.” He states and he’s looking at her in that way again––eyes shining full of mirth and adoration and it’s making her panic as she sat there underneath the smothering intensity and warmth of his gaze. 

Their moment is interrupted by the sound of someone slamming their tray down onto the table. The loud noise causes both Aisha and Jamie to jump startled, she moves away from him furthering the distance between them once she looks up and sees that it’s Lexie and Mac. 

“What’s up, guys?” Mac greets, giving Jamie a head nod before he began to savagely chow down on his food. 

Next to him sat Lexi who was frowning with her arms folded across her chest. “What’s wrong?” Jamie inquired to his girlfriend, wondering the reason for her current sullenness. 

“Mr. Downey gave me detention! Apparently I was tardy every day this week and I missed a pop quiz that we had today. So that means we have to rain check on our movie date tonight.” She says, her frown deepens at the unwarranted change of plans. 

From her peripheral vision she could see Jamie blinking blankly as if he had totally forgot about their plans in the first place. Instead of admitting that he did, he only nodded his head. 

“That’s okay. I had other plans tonight anyway. I have to study for a test in chemistry and I need a good grade on it if I want to stay on the football team.”   
  
Lexi’s lips pursed and twisted into a disgusted frown. “Studying? Why don’t you just get people to take the test for you like we used to do?” 

“Because the principal found out and told my mom.” He explained sheepishly, shrugging a shoulder. “Besides, I want to study. It’d be nice to get a grade that I actually deserve.” 

“Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend.” Lexi joked adoringly, giving Jamie a warm smile. “I’m proud of you.” 

Aisha tried so hard to ignore the lovey doveyness but it was getting much harder. She couldn’t sit here anymore while they flirted in front of her. 

She gathered her things together and stood to her feet, preparing to leave. Jamie halted his conversation with Mac and Lexi upon noticing this. 

“Hey, wait where are you going? Lunch’s not over yet.” He asked, his hand reached out and rested gently on her wrist causing her to stop her movements.   
  
Her stomach fluttered at his touch—damn Jamie and the undeniable and quite frankly, _annoying_ affect that he still had on her. She’s never been this giggly or giddy or even cared about a boy in the same way like she did with Jamie.   
  
Although she knows it wasn’t intentional, he was making it extremely hard for her to move on. 

“I forgot that I was supposed to meet Daisy. She’s going to kill me for being late.” Aisha quickly said, the lie coming immediately into her head and rolling off of her tongue.   
  
If Jamie had realized that she was lying, he made no indication of it. Instead he just nodded his head and released the grip of his hand from around her wrist. 

“I’ll see you later?” He ponders with a raised brow, the innuendo of his meaning is clear. 

Aisha nods in confirmation. “Yeah, later.” 

—

The remainder of the school day proceeded by fairly quickly. The bell had rung, dismissing them of their last class of the day. Just as she was walking out of her Pre-Calculus class, heading into the hallway in search of Daisy she was suddenly intercepted by Jamie who appeared in front of her. 

The sudden stealthiness of his movements caught her by surprise and caused her to inadvertently stumble into his chest. Luckily, Jamie’s agile and in tact reflexes were quick enough so that he caught her before she tripped over. His hand rested at her waist, steadying her in place.   
  
“Woah,” She could feel the coolness of his breath ticking against her skin as he spoke. “Are you okay?”   
  
Aisha nodded, unable to trust herself to make a coherent sentence at the moment especially when she was pressed against his chest like this; she could feel the tautness of his muscles through his shirt, could smell the delicious fragrance of his cologne, could feel the softness of his touch as his fingers splayed on her waist.   
  
Normally, under any other circumstances she would’ve fawned at their current position and would’ve reveled in the fact that he was holding her so tightly.   
  
But the circumstances were different. 

Clearing her throat and pushing herself away from him, Aisha nodded as she readjusted the straps on her bag. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you.” 

It was Jamie’s turn to nod. “It’s no biggie. Especially considering that by scaring you caused you to almost fall.” He chuckles softly, eyes lowering to the ground. “So, uh, I was thinking that maybe I could drive you to my house instead of you having to take the bus.” 

“Why?” 

At this, Jamie lifts his head. His face falls in a sombered expression. “I don’t know, I guess I figured that way he could start earlier on the studying and so you don’t have to go all the way home and then have to come all the way on the other side of town to my house. It’ll save time. That way we can get more time in to study. But if you don’t want to then–”

“No,” She sighs softly. What he said did make sense. It wouldn’t be logical for her to ride all the way to her house then uber to the other side of town to his house. That was a waste of time. 

Chewing numbly on her lower lip in trepidation, Aisha nods in agreement. 

“You’re right. Riding together would save us more time.” 

Jamie’s frown transitioned into a smile. He dug into his pockets of his track pants and pulled out his car keys. He nodded his head in the direction of the exit. “Ready?”

The car ride was silent. Aisha’s attention was mostly averted towards the scenery as they passed through the town. She had texted Daisy, informing her that she wouldn’t be on the bus because she would be over at Jamie’s helping him study.

Other than that, her eyes were focused on the window, observing the scenery. Through the reflection of the glass, she could see Jamie sneakily steal a few glances her way. She could feel his eyes settled on her.

Aisha made no indication that she was aware of his lingering glares and instead, continued to look out of the window.

—

They arrived at the Spano mansion twenty minutes later. Mrs. Spano’s car wasn’t parked in the driveway which meant that they were going to be alone. Great. 

Jamie parked the car and turned off the engine. When they were dating, he had a habit of opening doors for her whether it was a car door, doors to the school, or a door opening to a building, he was always being chivalrous. And while she appreciated that when they were dating, things were different now. 

So, she hurriedly gathered her things and vacated the car before he hand a chance to run over to her side and open the door for her. 

She hasn’t been in the Spano household since Jamie’s birthday party. She nearly forgot how spacious it was. 

“We can go up to my room or we can stay in here. Whatever works for you.” He said as he closed and locked the doors behind her. 

She chose the safest option. “Living room’s fine.”   
  
Jamie nodded as he shrugged out of the straps of his book bag and tossed it onto the couch. “Do you want anything before we get started? Drink? Something to eat? My mom doesn’t cook a lot but we have a lot of quick fix things.” He offered. 

Part of her knows he’s asking because of hospitality, another part knows that he’s asking because she didn’t eat anything at lunch and he was worried about her. 

“No, I’m fine.” 

He gave her a bewildered, kind of look of disbelief but nonetheless he relented and instead went into the kitchen to retrieve himself a bottle of water. 

While he was doing that, Aisha settled herself onto the couch and began to pull out the study material that they needed. Jamie returned moments later, sitting down next to her on the couch. 

“Do you have your textbook? The chapter begins on page 113.” She catechizes to him as she reaches into the book bag and retrieved her own book, flipping through the pages until she landed on the direct page. 

Jamie’s eyes widened at a sudden revelation. His hands smack against his forehead as he murmurs an inward profanity. “I knew I forgot something!” 

“Its fine. Here,” She moves closer to him, spreading the book out across both of their legs. “We’ll share mine.”   
  
Studying with Jamie was surprisingly easier than she thought. He remained quiet for the most part, only speaking whenever he was confused or was asking a question but even then it was still minimal speaking from him.   
  
At first, Aisha presumed that it was because he was consuming and analyzing all of the information that she was giving him. Whenever she’s studying something she isn’t particularly well at it takes her awhile to fully comprehend it too. But when she gave him a few practice questions from the book, he’d done well at them. Even better than she did. 

She wasn’t confused because he’d done good, actually she was happy about that. She was confused because he seemed to be lying about being bad at chemistry. They’d only been studying for twenty minutes and he was already excelling at the practice work. 

She wasn’t saying it was impossible—but what they were currently studying was hard, even for her. So for Jamie to understand it outright when he had barely been paying attention was suspicious.   
  
Aisha closed the text book and leaned forward to place her binder and papers down onto the table.   
  
At this, Jamie’s curiosity is piqued and he averts his attention towards her. 

“What’s going on?” She asked, sighing softly. 

He shook his head, shrugging a shoulder as he looked down at his paper again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He mutters, obviously acting oblivious to her inquiry.

It was evident that he knew what she was talking about. 

“I mean, what’s going on like why are you pretending that you don’t know chemistry when you clearly do?”   
  
Jamie remained silent, blatantly ignoring her accusations. 

“Jamie?” Again he’s silent, causing Aisha to scoff in abhor. 

“Was this some kind of ploy just to waste my time? Whatever this is, I’m leaving because you clearly don’t need my help.” She hastily stood to her feet, beginning to shove her books back inside of her bag as she gathered her things.   
  
It wasn’t the simple fact that he lied, sure that played a part in it as well, but she was mostly upset because it was already hard enough being around him at school. Now, being around him here, at his house so close in proximity when he didn’t even need her felt like some cruel joke.

She could’ve been at home studying by herself instead of being a pawn in whatever ploy Jamie had concocted. 

“What? No, Aisha! Wait it’s not what you think!” Jamie says hurriedly, attempting to explain himself but she was so infuriated that she didn’t want to hear any of his excuses at the moment.   
  
“Could you just–please wait a second?” He pleaded, standing to his feet and intercepting her path to the front door.   
  
“You know what? You have _no_ idea how hard it was for me to come here tonight. And to come here to find out that this was just some joke, that-that you didn’t even need my help,” She scoffs, shaking her head.

The words were on the tip of her tongue, threatening to spill over. But she couldn’t say them out loud.   
  
“It’s really not what you think, Aisha.” He attempts to explain again, stepping in front of her yet again to stop her from leaving. 

“Then what is it then, Jamie? What reason could you possibly have to explain why you pretended–” She was so enraged that she hadn’t noticed Jamie suddenly approaching her.   
  
He walked up to her, catching her by surprise. Before she could even ask what he was doing, his hand reached up and cradled her face within his grasp. His head crouched down and he leaned his face closer towards hers. His lips sought after hers; softly brushing against her mouth as he moved his lips in a feverish tandem along hers. 

It’s soft: just the slightest brush of lips on lips, his fingers tread through her braids as his grip tightens. His nose brushed against hers in a tease as he pecks her lips again. 

Aisha reciprocated each of his kisses; ravishing in the softness of his lips and how they tasted. She drops her bag onto the floor, it falls forgotten by her feet as she reaches up, standing on the tip of her toes as she wounds her arms around his heightened neck. 

Their lips never part as he pulls her body closer to his. Jamie’s tongue prods out of his mouth, grazing against her bottom lip begging for permission to deepen the kiss.   
  
Her fingers dig into his billowy curls, sinking and treading through the soft tufts, pulling him closer. 

It felt so _good_. 

She missed him; his kisses, the way he sighed softly into her mouth as their kisses deepened seemingly, how his hands rested on her waist, fingers digging into her skin. It felt so good––but deep down, Aisha knew that it was _wrong_.

He has a girlfriend and here she was in his living room, kissing and gropping him as if she was the one that filled that position.   
  
Images of Lexi flashed into her mind; guilt suddenly began to gnaw away at her. When her senses finally come onto her, Aisha quickly retracts away from Jamie’s wanton mouth. 

He makes a low whimpering sound, lips still puckered as he chased after her mouth. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he opened his eyes to see her standing there with regret etching the features of her face. 

Aisha wipes her mouth with the back of her hand as she shakes her head. “We shouldn’t have done that.” She murmurs lowly, biting on her bottom lip that was now kiss-swollen from Jamie’s ravenous kisses. 

“Y-You’re with Lexi and-”

“I’m not.” He says, causing Aisha to stare confusedly at him. He elaborated further. “I mean, I am but not really. We tried dating for a little while but then we realized that we were better off as friends. But Lexi wanted to keep people thinking that we were dating because of her reputation. She says that we look good together. And I went along with it because I had nothing to lose. You broke up with me and clearly didn’t want anything to do with me anymore so I figured why not. But we’re not together Lexie and I. It’s just pretend. Honest. You know that I wouldn’t lie to you, Aisha.” 

She scoffed in disbelief. “You lied to me today. To trick me to come over here.”   
  
Jamie’s head lowers abashedly in shame, his shoulders sag. “That was the only way to get you to talk to me. Ever since we broke up, you’ve gone out of your way to avoid me. I thought that if I pretended that I needed help then you would come over here and we would, I don’t know. I just needed a reason to see you.”   
  
At this confession, she softens a bit. So he _had_ noticed that she was avoiding him. She thought that he was so hung up with his relationship that he had completely forgotten about her existence.

She thought she had been discrete with her avoidance of him but apparently it was blatantly evident and she had began to feel guilty.   
  
“You see me at school.”   
  
He chuckles wryly. “Barely. You’re either always with Daisy or busy doing something else. But I know that you’ve been avoiding me. You don’t even acknowledge my presence unless other are around. I’m surprised you even agreed to come today.” 

The guilt she was feeling was immense. She hadn’t realized that Jamie had been mourning the end of their relationship too. She assumed that he’d moved on and found his solace with Lexi when they began dating.   
  
She didn’t stop to think that maybe he was still hurting too. 

Hearing that he was equally pained about their relationship ending, left Aisha feeling conflicted. 

“S-So you’re saying that you’re still...”

“Am in love with you?” He finishes, a smile creasing upward on his face. “Yes, Aisha. I never stopped. I did like Lexie for a little while but then I realized that I only started dating her as a way to try to get over you. I felt guilty. So I came clean with her and she agreed that we were better off being friends.” He explained, sighing softly as he stepped closer to her. 

Aisha swallowed thickly as she looked up at him. 

“Look, Aisha, I never stopped caring about you. When we broke up, I was heartbroken. I only agreed because I didn’t want you to feel as if you’re obligated to be with me. I could see that being with me didn’t make you happy anymore.” 

“What?” She asked incredulously, wondering how he came to that absurd conclusion. “Being with you did make me happy, Jamie. I was just scared––you were the first boyfriend that I had and when you proposed,” He blushed furiously in chagrin at the memory. “I thought that we were moving too fast which we were. But instead of breaking up, I should’ve asked if we could slow down.”   
  
Jamie stood there with a hopeful smile creeping up on his face. “So what does all this mean? I mean, we both still care about each other and I still like you and you like me, right?” 

She nodded. “Right.” He smiled widely at this. She rolled her eyes playfully and mimicked his smile. “But your situation with Lexi? I don’t know how I feel about that. If we’re going to try this again we should start off on a clean slate. I want to be with you and only you.” She declares in a heartfelt sincerity.   
  
Jamie completely understood. While he was happy to continue the pretend facade of being with Lexi when he wasn’t aware of Aisha’s feelings for him that has all immediately changed. He wanted this to work; he wanted it to be better this time. He cared about Aisha and he cared about Lexi. But he and Lexie were only friends, they worked better that way. 

He would have to tell Lexi that they needed to put an end to their “relationship” since he was getting back together with Aisha.   
  
“You’re right and I agree. I’ll tell Lexi.” 

“Good.” Jamie leaned forward to kiss her again, but Aisha turned her head before his lips could meet hers. He frowned in confusion. 

“No kissing until you end your thing with Lexi. I know it was just pretend but I feel guilty kissing you right now.” 

Jamie reached down onto the sofa and grabbed his phone. “I’ll text her then.” Aisha laughed and rolled her eyes before taking the phone from his hands. 

“You’re not breaking up with your pretend girlfriend over a text message, doing that you’re only contributing to the male stereotypes. You should do it in person tomorrow.” 

“But I want to kiss you now.” Jamie whined, causing Aisha to laugh in mirth at his adorableness. 

“You went three months without kissing me. You can handle one more day.” She states, before plopping down onto the couch. “Besides, we really do need to get back to study. Well, _I_ do anyway. You never told me how you know so much about chemistry by the way.”   
  
Jamie follows in pursuit and returned to his previous position on the couch seated next to her. 

“My grandfather was a chemist. I used to spend summer breaks with him sometimes. There wasn’t really anything to do but learn chemistry.” He shrugged as he explained his profound knowledge of the subject.   
  
“Huh. Well, since you’re such a chemistry brainiac you can tutor me so I can pass tomorrow’s test.” She hands him the textbook along with the study sheet in which he smirks mischievously at her. 

“I’ll help you but you have to give me something first.”  
  
She already knew where this was going. Touché, Jamie. “You’re unbelievable.” She mutters, smiling against her will as she leans forward and presses a kiss against his mouth. He smiled widely, throwing a hand in the air in triumph.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> i like lexie but i think them putting jamie and lexie together at the end was forced.


End file.
